Changing my Colors
by WhisperInYourEars
Summary: Destiny so pure and confident has her own ways to change her life in a positve way


"Oh my gosh Dezzzie! You got highlights!" Mo exclaims as she admires the honey-caramel highlights I got on my hair. I took Aveno moisturizer out of my vermillion hobo bag and slathered it on my face and hands. "Oh please, Mo! Is that all you can say after your bestie comes back two months later?" I ask annoyingly. Mo blushes and answers, "Sorry, but I really missed you!" She gives me a jaguar pounce hug. I drop my bags and hug her back. My glance goes to the figure hidden behind Mo. I stared at Sage with cold eyes beyond Mo's face. From head to toe, she was wearing faded skinny jeans with a green smudge on the thigh. Her shoes were peach colored flip-flops and her coat was the color of coal. Sage was tying her hair into a messily handled bun. The mismatched outfit made me twitch my nose in disapproval. I plastered a smile on my face and cheerfully exclaimed, "Sage!" I run over and graciously give her a warm hug. "Hey Dez, hows it going?" She asks politely. "Tell you the truth Sage, I feel exhausted! How can a fragile girl like me come back all the way from NY with presents weighing me down like boulders on a toothpick?" Mo starts squealing and hopping around like she met her boyfriend the Mr. Bunny. "Dude, calm down it ain't Christmas!" Sage replies. Lavender disappears behind a mahogany door and comes back with a periwinkle tote and a slipped-on Cardigan. "Is this me or what!" She asks modeling her new outfit and bag. I analyze her petite figure and grin."This is so you Mercedes Furgill!" I exclaim. "Oh and I almost forgot Moe! I went on a few shopping sprees in 5th Ave in Manhattan and got you New York & Company dark blue skinny jeans that you were dying for!" She was awestruck. I knew she would be. "I love you baby girl!" She exclaims. "Do not call me baby girl." I scold. I scrimmage through one of the shopping bag and present a baby blue leather clutch. "Mo, this is for that sexy dress you are going to wear to the Anna Perez Foundation Ball." She gives me an expression of gratitude and takes the wrapped box with the purse in it. I smile genuinely at Sage. "Oh Sage! I would never forget you!" I reveal from one of the bright pink "Forever 21" bag a sunflower jogging suit with a white tank included underneath the sweatshirt, with white yellow trimmed JORDANS. Her expression was of shock and happiness. "Wow! These were like million bucks Dez, how could you-"She was cut off by me. "No please don't embarrass me. I know you have been killing yourself for one and I wanted to personally get them for you." I answer. She looks down at them and looks at me. "I didn't think that after the fight, you know you would ever-"Her words trail off and I pat her shoulder. "Forgive and forget is my motto so just follow it!" I jokingly lecture. She crunches my waist giving me a tight hug. "Get O-F-F girl! You're killing her guts!" Mo hollers.

"I am famished from the long journey. I need an appetizing lunch. How about we grab something at Caviler's." I ask. Everyone nods in agreement. We buckle our arms around each other stroll down the main street. We giggle and laugh as we enter the comfortable high school café. The boys lock their eyes at us. We charmingly smile at them and wave. "Hi Alfredo! How is your summer going?" I ask ruffling my silky hair. Dazed, he answers,"Oh yeah it's good." We head over to the counter. Sage at the front orders herself a bacon torpedo and a diet coke. Next in line Mo orders herself a high-cal chicken fiesta with a side of seasoned french-fries and an ice tea. She takes her wait card and sits down at the table Sage was seated at. I step up and flirtatiously grin at the freckled cashier. He spills the hot latte that he was serving to another customer on his hands, searing his finger. I gasp at the incident. "I am so sorry! Let me help you with that!" I squeal as I lightly dab his finger with a napkin. He jumps at the touch of the napkin. "Uh, you want any discount ma'm. Since…umm... well you are our 100th customer of the day, and-"He stammers. "Oh! Me! Wow I am deeply honored. I would love to take your offer!" I exclaim passionately as if I care about a few save of money. He hands me a wait receipt as I pay him with cash. "Oh and keep the change. " I say and he grabs my hands. I give him a wide eye look. "Yes?' I ask. "Do you…. Want to grab something later today?" He asks. I glance back at my friends as I beg for assistance. They give me an alarmed look and give me thumbs up. I relax and turn around. At the exact time a ring comes from my cell phone. I examine the screen and throw my phone in my bag. I checkout the cashier's ID badge and look at him smiling apologetically. "I am so sorry... err William. That was my boyfriend. We are actually going on a date today, but I really express my gratitude for that thoughtful offer." I leave the counter and go back to the table. We guffaw at my petty action. Soon, our numbers were called and we grabbed our trays. The girls ogle at my meal. It was a dressing free, whole wheat veg. crape with a side of baked potato chips and a green tea bottle. Their stares indicate that I was eating a creation from garbage. "Want some?" I retort as I gesture towards my food. They resume back to eating as we have a small conversation on schoolwork. I conversation changed paths as we discussed clothing styles. "Hey ya'll, Aeropostale has hot summer dresses. I am dying to lick 'em off the racks." Mo excitedly chimes in. "I rather invest in a track suit from Columbia's Sports Company." Sage remarks and I chip in, "Sorry, Mo, Aero become so juvenile, try Forever 21 or something. I am actually going to ICING after this for accessories. Mo blushes cherries and replies, "Yeah…so not chic." I smile and exclaim, "That explains your Aero top Mo!" We return back to Mo's house and I leave to go back home. I wave goodbye as I drive away on my Jaguar convertible.


End file.
